1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to release coating compositions and methods for forming a release coating for bakeware by utilizing these compositions, and in particular to coating compositions useful for coil coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Release coating compositions to form release coatings for bakeware for providing easy removal of food from bakeware are not new. Many of these coating compositions are epoxy resin based. The method of making these resins has recently changed and a new catalyst has been employed. Some epoxy resins made with this new catalyst are no longer FDA approved, thereby eliminating release coating composition formed by these epoxy resins from use with bakeware and creating the need for new coating compositions that are safe for bakeware use.